Suffering In Sweltering Heat
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Milo Murphy and Melissa Chase are trying to find a way to beat the sweltering heat wave of summer, but with Murphy's Law kicking into effect, will they be able to find a way to keep themselves cool? Milo x Melissa, Milolissa


All right, this next request story I'm doing is for BurstFlame24 on Deviantart... or MasterMichaelDuelist on this site, who requested a Milolissa fanfiction, so here you go, my friend! Sorry for the delay! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It all started on a hot summer day in Swamp City in Danville. School had just went out for the summer and right now, the heat of the summer weather was taking its toll on most people. At the moment, though, over near one particular house, a certain couple was taking advantage of the hot summer by trying their best to keep cool... or as cool as they could possibly get. Melissa groaned as she was relaxing in the inflatable kiddie pool in her black bathing suit with the yellow and pink stripe in the middle. She was also wearing her sunglasses and had a drink alongside her as she sighed and relaxed. It was at that moment when she heard footsteps approaching.

The orange haired girl looked up and smiled upon seeing a certain boy walking out. Aside from his usual pointy hair and never-fading optimism, the boy was wearing orange and purple swimming trunks as he gave a smile. "Got any room for one more?"

"Go right ahead." Melissa Chase smirked as she scooted over a bit.

"Thanks." Milo Murphy gave a smile as he joined Melissa in the inflatable pool and put his arm around the girl. Melissa noticed, but didn't complain as she snuggled in the water beside him. "You know, it's a shame that it's a hot summer day out here..."

"Tell me about it..." Melissa sighed. "And with Zack being out on vacation with the folks and Sara with her Dr. Zone buddies, it's nice to have this little moment to ourselves! Just a simple relaxing vacation..."

"Indeed..." Milo smiled.

Melissa paused as she turned to the boy she had a crush on. "So, what did the radio say about the heat?"

"Hottest day in all of Danville... except for one instance of a cloudy day..." Milo explained as in a few moments, dark grey clouds started to form around the house. "...in one area... which I suppose is my place. The dark clouds are here right now, aren't they?"

Melissa looked up and nodded as Milo looked up. "Did it say anything about rain?"

"No..." Milo smiled, then paused. "Of course, that was before the batteries ran out of the radio, so..."

"Let's get inside and dry up before anything happens!" Melissa said as she grabbed Milo's hand and got them both out of the pool before hard rain started to kick in. As soon as they ran inside, the weather instantly cleared up, much to Melissa's confusion... then smiled. "Guess it wasn't that bad of a rain-"

Of course, as soon as Melissa stepped foot on the grass, the clouds and the rain came back. Melissa frowned as she sighed, lifting her foot back up and backing away slowly as the rain and clouds cleared up. Melissa gave a sigh as she turned to Milo. "We may as well just stay inside and suffer from the sweltering heat..."

"But Melissa, the weather isn't all that bad!" Milo smiled. "I'm sure we can spend at least a few more minutes in the pool."

Melissa looked towards her boyfriend as she gave a sigh. "Milo, sweetheart, I love your enthusiasm, I really do, but I'm afraid that if we step outside, the rain comes back. You remember you ARE a Murphy, right?"

"Well, yeah, I suppose Murphy's Law can have its' drawbacks..." Milo paused.

"Yeah... staying inside..." Melissa said. "And no arguing, please. The last thing I want is to be hot and bothered."

Milo nodded as his girlfriend started to grab her clothes and head towards the bathroom. Milo did the same as he started to head towards his room.

* * *

Pretty soon, laying down on the couch was Melissa, back in her regular outfit (except for her shoes and her white coat) as she laid down, with a fan in her hand as she started to fan herself, starting to feel the heat.

"Ugh, it's so hot out here..." Melissa groaned. "Milo, sweetie, are you getting the drinks ready? I don't think I can handle the heat!"

"Hang on a minute, I'll be right there!" Milo called as he came out with two glasses of lemonade. "Here we go, nice and fre- WHOOP!"

As Milo rounded a corner, he tripped on a loose floorboard as the two glasses were sent flying and spilled all over Melissa's black shirt, making it wet. Milo looked worried as he ran over. "Melissa, I am so sorry! I swear, I thought that floorboard was fixed!"

"Oh, don't worry about it, Milo. You know that always happens..." Melissa sighed as she took her black shirt off, revealing that she had on a pink bra. "I was sweating in that thing anyway, so... hope you don't mind if I get comfortable."

Milo blushed as he stared at her bra, before looking up towards her eyes. "Er, no problem, Melissa."

The orange haired girl gave a slight giggle upon noticing that Milo got a little distracted from her sexiness, before sighing. "You know, what I wouldn't give for an air conditioner in your house."

"Tell me about it..." Milo laughed. "I mean, the air conditioner we do have works wonders, but it's very old fashioned."

Melissa scoffed as she raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Now I'm genuinely curious. How old fashioned is this "air conditioner"?"

"Come with me and you'll find out." Milo said, offering his hand, which Melissa was so eager to grab.

* * *

"Whoa." Melissa said in surprise as she and Milo were in the attic of the Murphy home (after having to avoid falling suitcases and Christmas decorations) as Milo was showing her what appeared to be a giant device that had some pipes sticking out. "That old fashioned, huh?"

Milo nodded as he showed it to her. "Mom says that this was a Kaiser, the pride of World War II Germany."

"Your family is part German?" Melissa raised an eyebrow.

"We have a fairly complicated family tree, but that's another story for another time." Milo said. "Anyway, Mom and Dad said that these are the Kaiser Air Cooling Blats, the forefront of 1942 technology."

Melissa looked at the strange device in interest as she asked, "Does it work?"

Milo paused as he turned to his girlfriend. "I'm not quite sure. Honestly, we never even tried it before..."

Melissa gave a grin as she turned to her love interest. "Well, my wonderful cyclone of calamity, I know what we're going to do today! Let's see if we can get this bad boy plugged up!"

The jinxed boy smiled towards his girlfriend as he gave a nod. "Great idea, Melissa! Anything to keep us all cool!"

With that, Milo went behind the machine to find the cables.

* * *

A few minutes later, after setting up some plugs and outlets from downstairs, Melissa carefully plugged one of the outlet plugs into the main plug on the wall as Melissa nodded. She turned to Milo as she called, "We're all set, Milo!"

"Great!" Milo called as Melissa started to head back up to the attic where Milo was waiting. "Now all I need to do is crank it and we'll be cool. Who knows, maybe we'll have a nice lay down in front of this nice air conditioner."

"Ohhh, Milo..." Melissa giggled as she smirked towards the boy.

Milo gave a nod as he went over to the crank and started to turn it a few times as Melissa watched, Milo instructing, "It'll take a few tries, but I'm sure we'll be able to have something up and running in no t-"

All of a sudden, the German air conditioner started to hum as Milo gave a smile. "There we go! Melissa, you are about to witness the cool breeze of this air conditioner!"

Melissa, excited, ran over to feel the blast of the conditioner... only for nothing to chug out. Melissa frowned as she sarcastically said, "Br. It's so cold."

Milo, sensing Melissa's sarcasm, frowned as he looked at the air conditioner, before noticing the dials. "Well, no wonder. It's set on low. Maybe if I can set it a little higher..."

Without a word, Milo put his hand on the knob and turned iit as he air conditioner started to hum even more. "Well?"

Melissa shook her head. "Still a little warm!"

"Guess I'll have to go the maximum cool, then." Milo said as he took a deep breath and cranked it up to the highest number as the machine was starting to hum really loud. "There we go!"

Melissa looked over and her eyes widened upon seeing the machine starting to shake like mad. "Milo, is that machine supposed to do that?"

Milo paused as he looked over towards the hopping machine. "I'm not too sure. This is the first time I worked this thing..."

The machine then sparked as her eyes widened. "Oh boy, this thing is going to blow! Run and duck for cover!"

Milo, with his handy-dandy backpack, pulled out two blankets and handed one to Melissa. "Come on, we're going out through the window!"

Melissa nodded as she and Milo jumped out of the attic window, using the blankets Milo pulled out as parachutes as the attic blew up. As soon as the two landed, Melissa looked up and winced. "Well, there goes another one of your parents's deposits..."

"Honestly, are you even surprised anymore?" Milo asked his girlfriend.

"Not really." Melissa sighed as she looked up towards the clear sky. "I'm surprised it's not ra-"

The grey clouds instantly came back and rained down hard on Milo and Melissa as Melissa sighed. "And... there it is..."

"Let's get to the treehouse. I'll make a call to my parents and explain what happened... as usual." Milo said he and Melissa climbed up towards the treehouse.

Once inside, Melissa sighed as she laid down on her back, sighing in relief as she waited for Milo to finish up his call and explain what had happened. Melissa gave a sad sigh as she looked down.

"Thank you." Milo nodded as he hung up the phone and turned to the orange haired girl. "Great news, Melissa. We just got our attic fixed for free! Lucky break, huh?"

It was right then and there that the jinxed boy noticed Melissa's glum look as he laid down beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I enjoyed our day, I really did... it's just... us. You know, we're great friends... not only that, we're a genuine couple." Melissa said. "It's just, I'm a little worried, Milo. I know you have your ways of avoiding what your family's law throws at you, but... I always wonder... how do you stay so optimistic about Murphy's Law even after all this time?"

Milo paused as he looked at Melissa. "I'm not sure myself. Maybe it's because my family is more used to it than anything. Heck, ever since you became my friend, you've been so obsessed in trying to break my curse."

"Only for two years!" Melissa smiled a bit, remembering those memories. "But you were having so much fun in the unpredictability, I decided not to do it anymore... I mean, look at us right now! The attic burned down, the clouds will appear and rain every time we try to set foot, it's hot out today, we're sweating like pigs, I'm in my skirt and bra, you're wearing your clothes..."

"You know, it's kinda hot... maybe I should just..." Milo said as he took off his backpack, along with his sweater vest and shirt, leaving him basically shirtless, causing Melissa to blush furiously.

"You have a very toned chest, we're BOTH shirtless, and we still haven't found a way to keep cool!" Melissa sighed. "Guess we'll have to sweat like pigs..."

Milo paused as he put his hand on Melissa's face. "Well, if we're going to sweat... maybe we should do it the way we intend to, Murphy's Law be darned!"

Melissa raised an eyebrow in confusion as Milo took her hand and got on top of Melissa. Melissa giggled as she blushed. "Milo, you lovesick boy! Itching for a little make-out, are we?"

"Just a safe one." Milo smirked. "Nothing too dangerous."

"Milo, with you, anything can be dangerous... but let's have a little private time..." Melissa said as she hugged Milo and ensnared him into a kiss, where the two laid down and had a little make out up in the treehouse. And while it may have been hot outside and things can go wrong and will go wrong when around Milo, Melissa knew one thing. Milo would always treat Melissa very well, and even Melissa was well aware of that. It made her glad that she and him were boyfriend and girlfriend.

* * *

And with that, this one-shot has come to an end! How did you guys like it? It's been a while since I did a Milolissa story, and for getting back into the groove, it's not bad! Maybe I'll be able to focus on the other MiloLissa stories I have out, but who really knows? For now though, I'm glad I was able to do this one and get it out of the way! Plus, with the summer heat, I feel it's pretty relatable. Anyway, thank you all for reading this story, and have a very wonderful day!


End file.
